Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin?
by Just.Another.Indie.Kid13
Summary: OC/Sirius James/Lily. Marceline comes from a pureblood Ravenclaw family, with a twin sister in Slytherin and herself being placed in Gryffindor, she wasn't exactly well liked with many people. Including her family. One day she bumps into handsome Marauder Sirius Black as he's running from Filch once again, will he change anything?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Marceline Thorne wasn't tall, and her thick, black as night hair flowed in waves down her back; swinging back forth at her hips as she walked lazily down the Hogwarts Charms corridor - attempting to balance her text book on her head.

It wasn't rare for Marceline to develop sudden illnesses in charms class which required her to visit the school nurse. It also was no coincidence. She found charms rather tedious as she'd read ahead in her charms textbook.

Marceline prided herself in her desire to consume knowledge, and she vividly remember her first day at Hogwarts, where the sorting hat went back and forth for a good ten minutes debating whether to put her in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin - like her twin sister Hera. Eventually the hat ruled out Slytherin and just contemplated Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

The whole room was silent, she remembered, and Marceline supposed that at least the teachers and front for of remaining un-housed students could hear the muttering of the sorting hat.

Finally he placed her in Gryffindor and Dumbledore jested about having 'enough time for dessert if it carried on like this'/

Marceline lost her train of though around the same time she lost the book from atop her head.

Something had rushed past her in a black blur.

"Oh! Whoops, sorry," the blur said from behind her.

She turned around to pick up her book and came face to… chest with the mystery blur.

He was holding her book and hopping from toe to toe, glancing over the top of Marceline's head.

"In a hurry?" She said as she snatched her book from his hands.

For the first time her looked down at her, his hazel eyes meeting her blue ones.

The blur smirked, "as a matter of fact, I am. There may have been a small incident including Filch and an infestation of snaggle-bat beetles in the transfiguration corridor."

He started look over her head again.

Which wasn't hard, considering her head only came up to his shoulders.

"I don't think we've met," he held out a hand. "I'm Sirius Black." Marceline shook his hand and rolled her eyes.

"Of course we've met you moron. I'm a Gryffindor, you're a Gryffindor… We've been sharing the same common room for four years."

He smirked at me again.

"Well have you got a name little witch?"

Marceline huffed.

"Don't patronise me, I'm only a year younger than you. And my name is Marceline Thorne."

A grin spread over Sirius' face. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

Filch was shouting Sirius' name from the adjacent corridor.

Sirius Black physically jumper and looked down at Marceline again. He bowed.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to depart now." He started running off down the corridor she had just come from.

"See you around Marcy!"

Marceline huffed again. "Don't call me that, Black!" She yelled just as Filch hobbled past her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I was just reading through my first chapter again. I uploaded it with like a tonne of spelling mistakes whoops :3 It's because I'm typing it out from a notebook, and didn't really proof read it once I was done ;) Hopefully this one will be a little bit better? Better carry on reading to find out ;)**_

Chapter 2

The weekend rolled around quickly and the buzz about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip grew.

Like most weekends Marceline made her way to the library late on Saturday morning - after sleeping in and missing breakfast.

Usually, if Marceline was hungry, she would stop by the kitchens and let the house elves happily supply with her snacks to keep her going until lunch.

She'd bypassed the kitchens this morning. No doubt the Marauders were trying to get a free pack lunch for the Hogsmeade trip rather than having to spend precious galleons on lunch instead of sweets in the village.

The library was quiet and that wasn't particularly surprising for a normal weekend, let alone a Hogsmeade weekend.

Marceline browsed the shelves for books on the History of Magic for the essay she was set on the Goblin riots and then settled at a desk in a dim corner behind the window.

Despite the fact that it was only late November, the snow was already rolling in. She knew from experience that it may be falling lightly now, but within a few weeks she would be struggling to make her way towards the herbology greenhouses.

Marceline looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts for a few minutes, and then made a start on the essay.

She'd been writing for almost thirty minutes before she was disturbed.

"But Moony! It's the _library _on the _weekend_." A familiar voice was pleading.

"Oh be quiet Padfoot. You're the one who wanted to know how to do it, so you can help me find the book." Another voice said.

She knew the second voice as Remus Lupin - the most sensible of the Marauders.

Her often came into the library and, being in the year above Marceline, was able to help sometimes on her research or homework.

She'd grown quite fond of Remus Lupin.

Finally, Remus and none other than Sirius Black himself emerged from behind the door to the library.

The librarian promptly stood.

"I do hope you realise," she twitched, "that the sound travels in this castle," she twitched again, "due to the incredible age of the building. And as you well know, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, I demand silence in the library at all times!"

Sirius nodded glumly, but when the librarian's back was turned, he made faces at Remus.

Aside from the due and the uptight librarian, Marceline was the only one in the library, which, they either failed to notice, or just didn't care.

She went back to her book, but decided to keep a watch on the boys out of the corner of her eye.

They kept muttering to eachother about 'what to do about this furry little problem' of Lupin's and joked about 'what to do with Prongs' as he was becoming 'increasingly hopeless'.

Eventually Marceline finished her essay and rose out of her dark corner. She began gathering her things, just as Sirius came around a bookshelf carrying a stack of books - which Remus seemed to be adding things to as they went along.

He looked directly at Marceline and the smirk she'd seen earlier that week was produced again.

"Marcy," he nodded and walked over to her table coolly.

Unfortunately, the way he tripped and spilt his books all over the table - consequently knocking ink all over Marceline's essay - spoilt his 'cool guy' appearance.

Marceline yelped and immediately pushed the books away from her sodden essay.

"No!" She yelled out, "I had just finished that you complete imbecile!"

Sirius' face changed to an expression of utter terror with a hint of guilt as Remus rushed over and took out his wand, summoning a spell that removed all of the wet ink from the parchment - leaving it almost exactly how it was before the accident.

Which, Marceline had to remind herself, was and accident.

She took a deep breath to refrain from shouting at Sirius again.

She turned to Remus, "Thank you."

He nodded in recognition and nudged Sirius, who hadn't really moved since he dropped the books. He was looking at Marceline and wincing slightly, as if she was about to blow up.

He snapped out of it when Remus nudged him a second time.

"I'm really, really sorry. I swear I didn't mean to." He rushed out as he cleared up his books, which, Marceline noticed, were all on potions.

She couldn't contain her laughter, as she'd never seen this side of Sirius before. He was always the kind of person who 'played it cool' and pretended he didn't give a damn about anyone else. Clumsy, awkward, flustered, apologetic Sirius was a Sirius she liked.

"It's kind of adorable when you're an idiot," Marceline laughed. He blushed. "Just don't call me Marcy ever again."

Marceline waited with them as they checked out their books and started walking back to the common room with them.

"So, I didn't know you two knew each other." Remus said over his pile of books - which Sirius had now entrusted _him_ with. In order to protect his dignity.

Marceline shrugged at Remus' comment. "We met earlier this week when Sirius was running away from Filch."

Remus rolled his eyes and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Sirius is the reason we're not in Hogsmeade right now. That stupid prank got him taken off of the Hogsmeade list for the rest of the year."

"Ah but Remus, when has that ever stopped me." Sirius winked.

Remus gave him a pointed look and it was Sirius' turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh come on Moony, she wouldn't tell anyone. I don't think she's the type to dob someone in considering."

"Considering what?!" Marceline asked, offended.

Sirius snorted.

"Considering when we met you were skiving your charms lesson."

Marceline narrowed her eyes at him. He wasn't as dumb as he looked.

"Anyway, I was planning on inviting her to join us." Sirius turned back to Remus and suggested this.

"But I didn't get my permission slip signed this year and everyone has already left," she replied to the indirect invite.

Sirius 'tsk-ed' her. "Oh Marcy, we're not going to go the _conventional_ way out of the castle. Where is the fun in that?" Sirius placed an arm over Marceline.

"Don't call me Marcy." She spat as she shrugged his arm off of her shoulder.

Sirius stuck out his tongue, and then strolled ahead to the portrait hole.

"The worst part is, I actually have a permission slip and could have gone to Hogsmeade _without_ breaking the rules. But this buffoon convinced me not to." Remus whispered to Marceline, making them both laugh.

Ten minutes later the three were heading out of the portrait hole, dressed in warm clothes and following some sort of map.

"Is anyone hanging around the statue?" Sirius asked Remus, peering over his shoulder at the map.

"Only Snape, but he seems to be walking in the other direction. Oh wait, he's meeting up with two other people and they're coming this way now."

"Quick, into here," Sirius said and pulled Remus and Marceline into an empty classroom.

"Who are the other two?" Marceline asked.

Remus studied the map for a few seconds.

"Hera Thorne and Regulus black, Sirius' brother."

Sirius swore under his breath and Marceline inwardly did the same thing.

The three waited until Snape, Hera and Regulus passed and then continued down the route to the secret passage.

"So why didn't you get your permission slip signed?" Sirius asked Marceline.

"I don't tend to go to Hogsmeade, there was no one I really wanted to go with I guess." She shrugged.

"What about friends? Girls from your dorm?" Remus inquired.

"My dorm isn't exactly known for their exciting conversation. Sirius should know having played most of them."

Sirius blushed at this.

"Besides, they're all bimbos who don't really seem to care about their educations. And the Ravenclaws don't really accept me because they think I'm like the other Gryffindor girls in our year." Marceline said calmly. It didn't really bother her anymore.

"If it makes you feel better, my own _family_ won't accept me because I'm a Gryffindor. And they're all Slytherins." Sirius shrugged.

They smiled at each other.

"We're here!" Remus announced, doing something with the statue that opened up a small hole in the wall.

The three wandered through it and started their trek to the cellar of Honeydukes.

The two Marauders and Marceline spent most of their day browsing the shelves of Honeydukes before heading off to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer.

As they entered the pub they shook the snow out of their hair and scraped their feet along the welcome mat, before spotting Peter Pettigrew - another Marauder - at a table.

"Wormtail! Where's Prongs and Lily?" Remus asked as we approached.

Pettigrew looked at Marceline.

"I thought we didn't use out nicknames in public," he said.

"Wormy, look around. Does it seem as though anyone heard or cared?" Sirius laughed.

"I wasn't talking about the rest of the pub, I was talking about _her_." He jabbed his grubby thumb in the direction of Marceline.

Sirius' face went to stone and he took a step closer to Marceline.

"We can trust _her_."

Remus raised his eyebrows questioningly but didn't disagree or accuse Sirius of anything then and there.

"Anyway," Sirius' smile returned and he sat down, "you didn't tell us where Prongs and Lily were."

Peter rolled his eyes, "They went to some lovey-dovey café where _all_ of the couples seem to be going."

Sirius barked out a laugh and then joked about James 'becoming too soft'.

It was a strange day for Marceline. She forgot what it was like to have friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hey... It's been a while.**

**So many things have happened that have delayed me typing up this chapter, mainly school and lack of inspiration and stuffffffff.**

**I did write a chapter three a while ago in a notebook somewhere but I didn't like it.**

**I've been writing Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfictions recently so I've neglected my Harry Potter story a bit :(**

**I had an idea for this chapter randomly at about midnight last night and started writing it in a notebook in the dark... with a head torch.**

**Head torches are cool though. They make me feel like a lamp post.**

**I'd just like to point out, that Marceline's wand in this chapter is actually the wand that 'chose me' on Pottermore - Yew, Pheonix feather core, surprisingly swishy and 13 3/4 inches.**

**I realised that that is incredibly close to Voldemort's wand but I was sorted into Gryffindor ;)**

**On with the chapter I suppose...**

* * *

Marceline had never really been interested in Quidditch matches; she wasn't allowed to be.

Her parents didn't approve of the sport and felt as though her priorities should fall in the field of academics. Seeing as they were pure-blood Ravenclaws.

Marceline and her sister - Hera - were the only two in her family for many many years that were not sorted into Ravenclaw house.

Evidently her sister was told the same thing about Quidditch, but Hera was different. She liked to cause as much trouble as possible.

Marceline's twin sister religiously went to the Slytherin matches, knowing full well that the only person that could inform her parents of it was Marceline.

And Marceline wouldn't do it; they were sisters and that meant something to her. Even if it didn't really to Hera.

They were quite close when they were younger, forced to go to formal wizarding events with their family, they only had each other to talk to. Of course that all changed when Hera was sorted into Slytherin. She found a new group of friends, excluding Marceline from it.

Even Marceline's parents had grown distant from her. Had she been sorted into Ravenclaw, her parents would have been thrilled. Slytherin, regrettably not their first choice, but still no insult to their family's intelligence. Slytherin's were successful and they knew it.

No, Gryffindor... Gryffindor was just a disappointment.

Her mother had once described Gryffindors as 'Self-proclaimed heroes that focus more on their egos than anything else in life. Acting first thinking later, they're a mess. A disgrace to the wizarding world. It astounds me how they are so well respected in our community, as all of their accomplishments are luck. Pure luck.'

So that's what Marceline was now.

She sat in her favourite arm chair in the common room, huddled over a book, trying to focus despite all of the hubbub.

The room was currently packed with supporters of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and the team themselves of course.

The most noticeable being James Potter and Sirius Black, who were being fawned over by every girl in the crowd. Oh, and Peter Pettigrew.

Whereas James only had eyes for Lily, Sirius was lapping up the attention of the young witches, showing off his beaters bat and flashing his devilish grin.

Marceline snorted and brought her focus back to her transfiguration book.

The room was rowdy for a few more minutes before the team left through the portrait hole, with the crowd following closely behind.

Without the distraction Marceline could once again study efficiently. She leaned back into the chair and curled up her legs beneath her.

She was vaguely aware of the portrait creaking open again and someone calling to their friends about 'forgetting their scarf' but paid little attention to it.

Whoever it was had already crossed the room and raced upstairs.

Marceline pulled out her wand, ready to practise the transfiguration spell she had been reading about.

It was Yew - a wood with a bad reputation she knew, but Ollivander himself had explained that 'Wands hewn from these most long-lived trees have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as of villains' which comforted her. It was also 13 3/4 inches, surprisingly swishy and with a phoenix feather core.

"Marcy?:

The girl tore her eyes away from the lamp that she was about to turn into a hamster and saw Sirius hovering at the bottom of the staircase, holding a long red and yellow scarf.

"Don't call me that," was all she said before muttering the spell and transforming the lamp perfectly into a little brown and white hamster.

Well she thought it was perfect, until it sneezed and fire came out from it's nose.

She frowned a little before turning it back into a lamp.

"I thought it was more exciting that way," Sirius smirked, walking across the room towards Marceline.

She rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you got a Quidditch match to get to Black?" She snapped her book shut, placing it under her arm and then rising from her seat.

He nodded, "Indeed I do. Are you not going to join us? Screaming my name in support of our house?"

She snorted, "Like I'd want to inflate your ego even more."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're really not going?"

"Of course not, I never do."

Sirius seemed to contemplate the notion briefly, before taking a step forwards, gently removing the book from Marceline's arm and then placing it on the table.

"What are you do- HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Marceline was cut off from her original sentence by Sirius looping an arm around her middle and hoisting her up from the floor.

He started walking and Marceline assumed that they had gone through the portrait hole, but she couldn't be sure as her black hair obstructed her view.

"Stop wriggling, I might drop you." She could hear the amusement in Sirius' voice.

He continued to carry her through various corridors until she finally gave up struggling and fell limp.

Sirius stopped, his footsteps no longer echoing against the stone floor, and placed Marceline down gently, but keeping an arm around her so she couldn't escape.

She blew strands of her black as night hair out of her face.

"I don't take kindly to being kidnapped and forcibly made to attend Quidditch games you know," Marceline huffed.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Oh calm _down _dear."

She raised her eyebrow at 'dear' but didn't comment.

The tallest of the Marauders then started steering them through corridors and out of the doors that led towards the Quidditch pitch.

"It's cold," Marceline muttered, subconsciously leaning towards Sirius for body heat.

Due to the untimely kidnapping, Marceline hadn't exactly had time to go and put on her cloak and scarf and it was chilly outside. _At least the crowd of spectators had trampled down the snow, _she thought.

Sirius frowned, stopped, and then looped his scarf a few times around the girl's neck.

"Thanks," she muttered. "Although if you'd just _invited _me to watch the game like a _normal _human being, I could be perfectly dressed for the current weather condition."

Sirius laughed, "I _did _invited you."

Marceline chuckled slightly too, "I don't think an invited concealed inside a self-compliment counts."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the entrance of the pitch.

Sirius turned to the girl.

"Sorry," He smiled sheepishly, "About the whole kidnapping thing... I have a tendency to be slightly impulsive."

Marceline nodded.

"_Slightly_," She agreed sarcastically.

They parted, Marceline heading towards the stands and Sirius towards the changing rooms.

"What took you so long?" Lupin asked from a bench, the only one in the room to not be wearing a Quidditch uniform. _Peter must be in the stands already, _Sirius thought.

"Did you even get a scarf?" James asked, eyes the seemingly scarfless beater suspiciously.

Sirius simply smiled, grabbed his broom stick and led the team out.

* * *

**Done! Until next time my pretties...**


End file.
